Turn of Events
by blueberrybay
Summary: Ereri smut one-shot Levi has a little ooc Eren and Levi were currently attempting to clean out Eren's mess of a room. Attempting being the key word seeing as Eren has other non-cleaning activities on his mind. To state it bluntly, Sex. His horny hormonal little ass was craving Levi like a drug. He would intentionally bend over in front of Levi sticking his ass in the air as to say,
WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT disclaimer: I obviously don't own any attack on titan characters but otherwise this story belongs completely to me.

Eren and Levi were currently attempting to clean out Eren's mess of a room. Attempting being the key word seeing as Eren has other non-cleaning activities on his mind. To state it bluntly, Sex. His horny hormonal little ass was craving Levi like a drug. He would intentionally bend over in front of Levi sticking his ass in the air as to say, "Take me right here, right now." Levi being Levi had every intention to ignore Eren and continue cleaning the room but Eren's actions were beginning to become too much of him.

As Eren bent over for the almost 20th time Levi yells "Eren, for Hanji's love of titans will you stop provoking me and clean?"

"So it's working," Eren said smirking an evil devil's smirk.

"N-n-no..." Levi stuttered as Eren pushed Levi up against the wall.

"Oh really now," Eren said leaning down to kiss Levi.

Upon connecting lips Levi let out a muffled moan he didn't even know he had. Breaking the kiss for air Eren move his right hand to Levi's waist and the other to hold his neck while he attacked, a whimpering, Levi's neck leaving his mark on his lover. Slowly, while kissing Levi's neck, Eren moved his right hand to Levi's cock. Suddenly grabbing it Eren received a gasp from a shocked Levi and moans that fallowed. Eren stopped attacking Levi's neck long enough to slip his shirt off and start to undo his pants while going for the older man's semi-hard nipples. Eren smirked as he heard his lover become a moaning mess. Slipping his hands into Levi's pants Eren started palming Levi's cock in a teasing way.

"St.. nng... s-stop" Levi moaned.

"Stop what?" Eren smirked.

"Stop teasing me" Levi moaned out.

Ending his teasing Eren pulled down Levi's pants and boxers and sprang free Levi's 6 inch hard on. Getting down on his knees Eren poked Levi's cock.

"Don't be a tease you shitty brat" Levi said scowling.

"Yes, Captain Levi" Eren said taking in all 6 inches at once instantly deep throating the older man's cock.

"OH MY GOD NNG!" Levi moaned trying not to collapse from the pleasure his dick was receiving.

Moments later Levi was shooting his seed in Eren's mouth. Swallowing it all Eren stood up to help his lover stay standing.

"Wanna take a nap?" Eren asked his panting lover.

Throwing Eren on the bed Levi bent down and whispered "You think were done, because if you haven't noticed you have a little issue."

Looking down Eren just now realized he had a raging boner. Blushing Eren looked back to Levi who pulled Eren in of a deep, passionate, and lustful kiss. Quickly Levi stripped Eren of his pants, shirt, and boxers. Levi started at Eren's lips and made his way down his jaw to his neck where he instantly found his lovers sweet spot and left him a nice big mark. Trailing down Eren's body Levi stopped at his nipples sucking on each till they were nice and perky. Making his way down he nipped at Eren's small but noticeable v-line. Ending his path at Eren's inner thigh Levi lifted his head and slowly licked Eren's tip.

All the while this was happening Eren was a moaning mess. When he felt Levi lick his tip he flung his hands to his mouth to muffle the loud moans he would have left out.

"Don't cover your mouth. It stops those beautiful noises I oh so enjoy to listen to." Levi said taking Eren in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD NNNGG" Eren yelled out.

"Yes, just like that. Nice and loud. Let the rest of the squad know.

At that comment Eren blushed and said "Levi nng I... I'm gonna cum"

Releasing Eren's cock with a popping noise Levi exclaimed "Now we can't have that can't we?" Eren whimpered at the loss of warmth. Shoving two fingers in Eren's mouth Levi told him to suck and suck he did. Once Levi's fingers were wet enough he pulled them out and positioned it in front of Eren's hole and shoved it in not being gentle at all.

"Ow," Eren exclaimed "You could have at least warned me."

Wasting no time Levi started pumping his finger in and out. Without warning he shoved in his second finger and

"NNG THERE LEVI AGAIN" Eren yelled.

Levi started pumping and scissoring faster and harder while Eren moaned and yell under him.

"Levi I... I'm close." Eren whimpered wanting release.

Pulling out his fingers and pinching his base Levi said "Not just yet brat"

Eren whimpered as Levi reached over to the night stand for the lube.

After lubing up his dick Levi positioned it in front of Eren's twitching and hungry hole. Pushing his head in he heard Eren mumble something about being so big and feeling good. At those remarks Levi shoves the rest of the way in hitting Eren's prostate dead on. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. He did this some more times getting harder and faster each time.

"LEVI LET ME. LET ME CUM!"

Remember he was holding Eren's load in he lets go and the room turns into the 4th of July. Cum was shooting everywhere like fireworks. Feeling Eren's walls tighten drove Levi over the edge. After releasing his load in Eren he fell over right next to his lover.

"That.. was amazing ..." Eren managed to say trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Ready for round two?" Levi questioned propping up on his elbows.

"WHAT!?" Eren exclaimed "Round two?"

"Did I Fucking stutter you shitty brat?" Levi responded attacking Eren's neck starting from the beginning.

The night continued with five more rounds of Levi obliterating Eren's ass and begging for more.

Eren woke to find his lover had already left. Sitting up Eren winces at the almost unbearable pain in his lower back and remembers the events that occurred the previous night. Blushing Eren's head snapped up when heard the door open.

Walking in Levi asks " How are you doing?"

"Pain" Eren responded making a face when trying to move.

"Let's get you in a warm bath." Levi said standing walking to the bathroom. Walking back into the room Levi picks up Eren and walks back to the bathroom setting him in the tub.

"Hurry and wash up. You still have to finish your room." Levi stated drying his wet hands.

"You're not gonna help me?" Eren asked "innocently"

"After yesterday's events, you're doing it on your own" Levi said walking out of the room.


End file.
